


甜甜番外1️⃣

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium





	甜甜番外1️⃣

哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

“嗯，慕慕又哭啦？可能尿了。”喂完奶的周九良才刚刚睡下没一会儿就被慕慕的哭声吵醒了。刚想起身去看看婴儿床里的慕慕，孟鹤堂就把周九良摁在了床上:“我来吧，你才睡下！喂奶的事儿我不行，换尿布的事儿就我来吧！”低下头来轻吻了周九良的额头:“辛苦你了，宝贝儿。”

……

“良啊，快来这是妈给熬的鸡汤，炖了可久，可香了呢！乖喝了它啊，妈出门去买菜了！回来放在这儿就行，妈来洗啊！孟儿，照顾好你媳妇儿啊！妈走了！”

嘭！孟妈妈又去菜市场扫荡了！

“孟哥，我可不可以不喝了啊？你看我——”周九良戳戳自己的小肚肚，捏捏自己的脸:“都胖了多少啊！想当年，我可是有腹肌的人啊！”

孟鹤堂一把搂过圆滚滚的良:“圆圆的多可爱！我喜欢！再说了，你吃了我们慕慕才有的吃啊！”

“慕慕才不会没得吃呢，妈天天给我吃好的，我都涨的难受！”周九良揉揉自己因为涨了奶水而变得丰满的胸部:“疼的很呢！”

“又不？”孟鹤堂翻身跨坐在周九良双腿上“又不我来帮帮你？”

孟鹤堂掀开周九良的上衣，漏出了白白胖胖的乳房，原来的小豆豆变成了红润的大豆豆，乳头上带着刚刚泌出来的一滴奶水，用温润的舌尖舐去。

“去！你和你女儿抢？”周九良推开孟鹤堂:“去给我把吸奶器拿过来！”

“怎么？不行啊？你都是我的，慕慕也是我的，那……我吃女儿一口怎么啦？”

“怎么啦？不行！你吃了，慕慕吃什么？”

“哼！不吃就不吃！”孟鹤堂把吸奶器递给周九良:“反正没你好吃！”

……

孟鹤堂和周九良就这样过上了没羞没臊的生活……

（完结！撒花！鼓掌！）


End file.
